Adventures in Rebellion
by TheRealCody
Summary: One shots of conversations or stupid ideas I had for one shots. Some chapters may or may not be part of the main story I have written, enjoy!
1. The Bet

Sabine and Ezra were told by Hera to spend some time outside of the ghost, to 'Get some fresh air' or something along those lines. The two kids sat on a rock overlooking coral and rocky horizon of Atollon. The moment was near picture perfect, till the Mandalorian flopped on her back and shouted, "I'm bored!"

Ezra turned to see Sabine just gazing into the sky, waiting for perhaps a Tie Fighter to fly by and kick adrenaline into the day. He noticed the Darksaber on the back of her belt, it's been a few days after her training with Kanan, but there was still room for improvement on the forms and figuring out Sabine's preferred style of dueling after she had her first experience handling it.

Before Ezra could think any further, Sabine sat up and reached for the Darksaber and pulled it out in front of her. She then began to swing it around, but not activating its blade.

Ezra looked at Sabine Inquisitively, "So, what are you thinking about?"

Sabine laid the Darksaber next to her. "This whole training stuff is swell and all, But I think I'm ready for a challenge."

Ezra raised his eyebrow to wonder what Sabine was suggesting. She then her head and looked Ezra right in the eyes and smiled. "You know, Mandalorian are big on blasters, and I'll just be out there with a lightsaber. I was wondering if you could teach me how to defect blasters bolts!"

Ezra's eyes widen as his early years of Jedi training flashed by him in near Nanoseconds. "I don't think you can really do that Sabine."

Sabine's smile was quickly wiped off her face. "What do you mean I can't do it?"

Ezra realized those were not the best choice of words to tell a Mandalorian. "I mean, it's really a Jedi thing, a blaster bolt goes over two hundred and twenty kilometers an hour, and we use the force to know where to move our lightsabers to deflect the bolts. It's almost impossible for a non-force user to do it."

Sabine looked towards her Darksaber, and was silent, Ezra believed he had convinced her of the facts, and she understood, until he heard her quickly stand up and say; "I bet you five credits I can deflect a blaster bolt."

"But, but Sabine, you know you won't be able to do it!" Ezra said frantically.

Sabine started to smirk "You bet I can't, I bet I can. Five credits, do we have a deal?"

Ezra took a good minute to think about what could happen, he could hit Sabine and she would toss him off the base, or Hera would find out and would have them clean the entire floor of Chopper Base with their Toothbrushes. But he knew for a fact that Sabine won't stop until she gets it her way.

"Alright, Deal."

Ezra stood up and reached for his blaster, he started to adjust the power to its lowest possible setting, once he got that set up, he set himself at a distance from Sabine, she was stretching her arms and legs, and bounced around a few times to stretch mussels. Ezra waited for Sabine to stop warming up, when she stopped, she ignited the blade and took a ready position.

Ezra, still reluctant, wanted to make sure she was fully prepared. "Are you Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sabine replied

"Are you set?" He said.

"I have been." She said.

"Need a count." He said.

"No thanks…" She said.

_**BLAM!**_

Without warning, A yellow blaster bolt caught Sabine completely off guard and hit her directly in her beskar chest plate. Sabine felt the kick and surge of energy numbing her nervous system as she flopped backwards onto the ground behind her.

Ezra just stood there, like a loth-cat in headlights, with smoke coming out of the barrel of his blaster pistol not being lowered from the position when he took the shot, waiting for the worst.

Before he could consider the option to hide himself in the wilderness, Sabine sat back up and shook her head. "Did I do it?"

Ezra was kicking the dirt "Would you want to know the partial truth, or the whole truth?"

Sabine's eyes drilled into Ezra.

Ezra started to scratch the back of his head and turned away from Sabine. "You really should have asked for that count. But I'll take those five credits now."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she stood back up, she walked towards Ezra and reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out five credits. But before she gave Ezra a chance to count his winnings, she pulled out five more credits.

"Bet you five more if I can deflect it."

Ezra chuckled, "Alright, just make sure you are actually ready this time"

The two got back to their places, Sabine held the Darksaber more like a baseball bat this time to try to swing it at the blaster bolt.

Ezra brought his blaster to the firing position, Sabine tried to swing the saber, but the bolt flew right past her.

Ezra lowered the blaster. But before he could holster it and collect his money, Sabine checked her pouches for more credits.

"Five more for another try." She suggested

Ezra just shrugged and prepared for another shot, Sabine stood ready.

Ezra fired his blaster, Sabine tried to angle it just right, it was in the wrong spot, the laser bolt flew unopposed till it hit Sabine right in the forehead. She fell down as the sudden shock shut down her nervous system again.

When she came to, she saw Ezra right next to her, counting the credits.

"Easiest fifteen credits I ever made." He said, tossing the chips in the air and back into his hand.

Sabine started to knock on her head to see if her nervous system was working again, and reached for five more credits, she showed Ezra the additional credits she had, and without saying a word, Ezra went back to his position.

Sabine had the Darksaber ready, she could really feel this was the moment.

Ezra drew his blaster and fired a bolt, Sabine swung the saber but to early, exposing her shoulder pauldron to the shot, not stunning her, knocking her back a few centimeters.

She pouted to herself as she regained her footing, she was ready to extend the bet when she reached into her pouches to find additional credits but could only find the credits she bet for this round.

Ezra noticed Sabine frantically searching through her pouches as he walked towards her. "Did you check your pockets?"

Sabine grunted "Ezra, these pants don't have pockets."

Ezra looked and noticed the five credits in Sabine's hand he then swiped them out and looked to Sabine. "Welp, it looks like you're out of credits, no need to extend the bet longer."

Sabine began to think frantically. "Wait, what if I bet…" She paused to think further of what she could bet.

"Go on?" Said Ezra as he counted his earnings.

"I bet... I bet my airbrush!"

Ezra took thought into and eventually he nodded. The two went back into position, and once ready, Ezra fired another shot that flew harmlessly past Sabine and her Darksaber.

Sabine turned back to Ezra. "I bet my datapad!"

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "With or without your entire music collection?"

Sabine rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "UGH, With my music collection!"

"Does that include your original cover album?" Ezra said

Sabine remembered her attempt to make a music album of herself covering her favorite bands and songs, she never bothered to delete them after learning how awkward they sounded.

"Yes…" She reluctantly replied.

They took their positions again. Ezra fired his blaster, Sabine was not able to swing fast enough, the stun bolt hit her directly in her stomach, Shutting down her nervous system yet again.

When she came to, she thought she heard her own voice, except it was singing a song she loved. She looked and saw Ezra with her datapad listening to her cover album. She felt almost embarrassed to see someone else listening to her sing, even if it was just a recording.

Nevertheless she stood back up and looked Ezra dead in the eye.

"I bet my speeder bike!"

"Deal." Ezra said.

He paused the song, put down his new datapad, and walked back over. Once Sabine was ready, he fired his blaster, Sabine swung the Darksaber in the wrong direction, as the bolt flew harmlessly into the horizon.

Sabine turned back to Ezra "I bet all my sweets!"

Again, Ezra fired, and the bolt missed.

"I bet my tool kit!"

Another accepted and another miss.

"I bet my paint collection"

Accepted and missed.

"I bet all my explosives"

Another miss and a more desperate Sabine.

"I bet my room!"

Ezra paused. "Wait, If I take your room, where will you sleep?"

Sabine paused to think. "Either Hera can let me in her room, or I'm going to be sleeping on the floor in the commons area."

Ezra shrugged. "Yeah, it's going to be the floor."

Sabine took the ready position, when the blaster bolt came, Sabine tried to swing like mad, but it simply flew right by.

Frustrated she yelled out her next bet.

"I bet my wrist computer!"

Accepted and missed.

"I bet my blasters!"

Accepted and missed.

"I bet Chopper!" she shouted infuriatingly

"Wait, Hera told us not to use Chopper for betting, remember?" Ezra said, reminding Sabine the time Zeb lost Chopper to Lando in a game of Sabacc.

"Oh, right." She said.

Sabine began thinking of what else she had to bet, but she began to rely she was down to what she had on her.

"I bet my utility belts!"

Ezra looked confused. "Isn't this going a little too far?"

"Just shoot!" she yelled.

Ezra fired his blaster, she swung too late and to low as the bolt flew past her head. She began to stomp on the ground as she began to remove her belts, once she had them undone, she tossed them towards Ezra's feet.

Ezra could feel Sabine's frustration though the force, and realizing she had nothing left to bet, except everything she was wearing. He decided to make the bet first.

"Hey Sabine, I bet, if you can hit this next blaster bolt, you can have all the stuff you lost to me back."

Sabine looked around. "And if I miss?"

Ezra was thinking of something, not to make it awkward, and he found the perfect solution.

"If you miss, then I get to choose your next haircut and color."

Sabine was frightened to hear his choice. "Deal."

She took her stance, but was shaking, fearing what type of cut Ezra would give her, or worse, what color pallet.

Ezra drew his blaster, and saw the opportunity, as he fired, he swiftly motioned his hand, using the force to pull the Sabine's arms into the right position. And within a split second, the bolt contacted the Darksaber blade, Sabine felt the impact and repulsion of the bolt as it bounced off into the sky.

Sabine looked up and started laughing as the blaster bolt flew into the clouds and out of sight, she began boasting. "Yes, I did it, Sabine Wren is debt free!"

Ezra came up next to her and handed back her credits, her datapad, and her belts. "You sure proved me wrong Sabine."

Sabine could not stop laughing. "I don't know what gotten into me, but from now on, no more stupid bets."

The two rebels stopped their laughter and sat down, they watched the horizon as the sun set on Atollon, the moment was near picture perfect, Till Ezra turned to Sabine and said, "I bet you fifty credits you can paint Zeb a different color without waking him up."

Sabine smirked; "What color?"

"It's all up to you."

The two Rebels stood up, and began their trek back to Chopper Base, to see who would win the bet.

**Takes place a few days after 'Trails of the Darksaber'**

**Does not coincide with 'Beyond The Rim'**


	2. The Sandwich of Destiny

It was around the middle of the night, the Ghosts galley was dark and silent, the automatic doors swiftly open, and a bo-rifle peered through the door and fanned the room to make sure it was clear.

Zeb quietly walked across the floor, making sure not to make a single sound. Quietly he made his way over to the fridge, he opened the door as the light and fragrances filled the room.

His eyes examined the contents of the fridge. Space Waffles, rye bread, pickles, spiced nerf meat, blue cheese, veg meat, ration bars, juice packs, chips for some odd reason, a cupcake Sabine has been saving for a week, leftover puffer pig bacon, and a large helping of fruits and vegetables Hera has been trying to get Sabine and Ezra to eat.

Zeb began to remove the cheese, the packs of meat, bread, and condiments, he before he walked over to the table, he decided to grab a juice pack and the bag of chips.

When he reached the table, he made sure to put the items down softly, not to make a single sound from the plastic packaging the food was wrapped in.

Once he secured the items, he makes quietly closed the fridge behind him, once it was shut, he began to open the packaging on the food.

He then heard his stomach growl, he put his hand on his rumbling gut to try to condense the noise. "Don't worry, food is on the way." he whispered to himself.

First came the bread, he laid the two slices on the table in front of him, he then reached for a jar of white paste, he quietly wrestled with the lid until it came loose, flipped it over one of the slices and slowly let the past flow onto the bread.

Once the paste was put on the bread, he quietly put the jar down, and reached for a knife, he spread the paste into a thin layer that covered the surface of each slice of bread.

After he was satisfied with the portion of paste, he reached for the veg meat and carefully ripped open the package, once it was opened the smell of mixed meats filled the air around Zeb.

He carefully placed the veg meat onto one of the slices bread, when he withdrew his hands, he heard the floors creaked as if someone was walking, he held his breath and prayed that his stomach would not growl.

The tense moment passed; Zeb saw it as safe to return to the ritual. He reached for the blue cheese, and started to decide how many slices he wanted, he was feeling extra hungry tonight, so he grabbed 3 slices, and after removing them from their individual wrappers he began to shingle them neatly onto the sandwich.

He then reached for the puffer pig bacon he began to lay the strips onto the cheese, he felt as though the cold temperature of his ingredients would not satisfy his hunger, and that he might put it in the worst nightmare of all late night snackers, the microwave, but that was a future concern, all the focus now was to finish the sandwich.

He placed the nerf meet on the bread, and reached for a bottle of hot sauce, and added a small portion to the top to enhance the flavor.

Zeb took a step or two back to marvel at his creation, now came to face the demon.

He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a plate, carefully making sure the cabinet closed softly, he then made his way over to his sandwich, and carefully placed it onto his plate.

Once it was secured, he walked over to the microwave, and placed it inside, as the secured the door, he looked at the numbers, he punched one, three, and zero on the pad, he held his breath as he pressed the start button.

The microwave began to hum, and the internal light turned on, as the sandwich started to spin and throw its shadow all over the room.

Zeb's eyes we're transfixed on his sandwich and the timer, he knew if he hit the button one second late, it would wake up the entire crew, time passed slowly, and Zeb's anxiety built up as ten seconds remained on the timer, he raised his finger just above the button, shaking the whole way.

Five, four, three, two, one. Zeb closed his eyes and pressed his finger on the button as hard as he could, but he heard no beeping, he looked at the timer, and it was still on the one numeral, he took a sigh of relief and opened the door of the microwave.

The smell of meat, cheese, sauce, and the general warm food feeling brushed on his fur, the cheese was perfectly melted, the meat was the right temperature.

Zeb reached in the microwave and retrieved his masterpiece, he began to admire his work of art much as Sabine would admire her own, but now, he must destroy the evidence.

He turned around to go back to the table, but he saw another figure standing in the way, His eyes moved up from his sandwich up the figure from head to toe.

Slippers, a floral nightgown, and a green face. It was Hera.

The two stared each other directly in the eye, not making a single sound, Zeb feared Hera would ban him from fridge again, or put him on dish duty for a month, but she just stood there, silent.

Hera then made the first movement, she quietly shimmied towards the fridge and opened it up, keeping her eyes fixed on Zeb, he had no idea what she was doing up this late, or what she would say.

Hera then withdrew her hand from the fridge, and in her hand was a large ripe Meiloorun fruit, she quietly closed the fridge, then learned forward towards Zeb and whispered, "Never speak of this to anyone."  
Zeb nodded. "Agreed."  
As quickly as Hera entered, she quietly tip-toed her way out of the galley and presumably back into her quarters too contribute to the mystery of where all the good leftovers go.

Zeb's meal had been spared, he quietly walked back to the table and punched a hole in the top of the juice pack and began to dine on his well fought meal.


	3. Wires

The Ghost sat in the tall grass on a pictures Lothal day, the wind was blowing, the Lot-cats were meowing, and not a Tie Fighter or Imperial Patrol in Sight

Hera sent the 'kids' away to go pick up some supplies in the market nearby, while she, Chopper, and Kanan did repairs on the Ghost.

"Pass me the spanner." Hera reached her hand out from under one of the panels, she laid flat on her back to fit underneath to get a good look under the counsel. She felt a tool drop in her hands; she retracted her hand back only to do a double take at the tool.

She scooted out from under the panel to see a perplexed Jedi. "I said I needed the spanner, not the spark projector."

Kanan raised his hands, "Hey, I don't know much about ship care, I feel like this could be Sabine's field of expertise."

Hera rolled here eyes and reached into the toolbox to find the spanner. Once she had grabbed the right tool, she slid back under the module to continue repairs.

Kanan crossed his arms. "I don't recall the ghost breaking during our last op."

Hera called out from under the module. "She didn't, but it's always good to make sure everything gets replaced before it has the chance to break down."

Chopper rolled into the cockpit with a box full of wires and chipped in accomplishment.

Hera tried to look out from under the module. "Thanks Chop, just leave those right there. Now, I need you to go find the soldering kit."

Chopper dropped the box and saluted Hera with his manipulator, only to do a sharp turn that whacked Kanan across the face.

"OW! Watch where you swing that!"

Chopper only giggled as he rolled out, the doors closing behind him.

Before he could contemplate a reality where Chopper was kind, Hera called out. "Kanan, can you grab some of those wires and help me under here."

Kanan reached for the wires and got down on his chest and began to crawl under the model next to Hera. There was still wiggle room, but the space was confined from the floor to the bottom of the console.

"Thanks." Smiled Hera, she reached into the box and began to attach some of the wires to the bottom of the console. Kanan just laid there next to Hera, his eyes moving from the wires to her face.

It was not long before Hera realized Kanan was staring at her. "Everything alright Kanan?"

Kanan knew he was caught red handed and tried to think of any excuses. "Well, um... You got oil on your cheek…"

Hera just stared at Kanan, He knew the gig was up, but to his surprise, Hera began to wipe her cheek with her sleeve and turned back to Kanan and gave a bright smile "Did I get it?"

Kanan just stared as the blinking light from inside the console reflected of Hera's face. Kanan was trying hard not to blush, and only responded with "Yeah… you got it."

Hera looked back into the open panel and began to rearrange the wires. Kanan couldn't help but scoot closer to get a glimps into the underside of the console.

Hera took imminent notice of the lack of space she was getting, being squished between Kanan and the support of the control panels. Before she could jab Kanan to back off, he began to look into the console.

"I don't think I can ever understand why starships have to be made with so much parts that need to be replaced."

Hera then looked back into the console. "Well, It's the very little things that make it all work, like this wire here, it helps with the turret controls, and this one, controls life support. If one of them breaks, things won't look to good for all of us."

Kanan looked back at Hera. "Sounds like we got a lot of little wires holding us together."

Hera looked at Kanan confused, but he began to explain. "The first time we met on Gorse we made that first connection with the first little wire; we added another wire when we saved Cynda and everyone there. We kept adding more wires with each op, each person we helped, these people, Zeb, Sabine, and with Ezra we are taking upon the legacy of the Jedi."

Hera turned to her side towards Kanan. "That's one way to see it. But I don't see how..."

Kanan put his figure to Hera's lip. "Hera, our mission on Gorse and Cynda was four years ago, today."

Hera's eyes refocused on Kanan. "Oh?"

The two looked at each other and started to lean in to kiss.

Before their lips can meet, Chopper rolled into the cockpit with the soldering kit. Hera and Kanan turned their heads towards Chopper, He began to laugh.

"Chopper!" they both shouted, they tried to stand up to confront the droid, only to hit their heads on the console above them.

After a moment where they rubbed their heads, but rather then frustration, they all broke out in laughter.

* * *

Man, I was gone a lot longer then I thought. Sorry for the extended hiatus, but I'm still here and wont stop publishing. I plan to move forward with Beyond the Rim and posting content in Adventures in Rebellion.

Between College, Work, and Other works, I'll try to return to a bi-weekly posting schedule.

Thanks for your patients.


	4. Droid Justice

Hera and Chopper were browsing through the markets of Lothal, looking for essential supplies, and staring at the objects of desire they well knew they could not afford.

Their market list was almost complete, all that was left to find was some tea herbs Kanan had requested to help him and Ezra focus in their meditations.

She approached one of the local stalls. Looking for a tube of the herbs, when she could not see them, she turned to the owner. "You wouldn't happen to sell any herbs for teas, would you?"

The owner looked towards the ground in shame. "I'm afraid some imperials came and just took them without payment, they threatened to have me arrested if I didn't cooperate."

Hera went to comfort the owner, but chopper realized this had not happen to long ago, as he saw two imperial commanders, escorted by three stormtroopers shove their way out of the market space, with a basket full of the herbs.

He thought he should tell Hera, but it was clear that owner of the stall needed time to have someone who genuinely cared to talk to her, and with that, the small astro-droid rolled his way towards the two imperial commanders.

He slowed his pace and blended in with the near by vases and baskets that littered the marketplace floor. He saw that this was the officer's day off to gather their own supplies. Gather they did alright, by stealing and threatening anyone with treason if they did not cooperate. He witnessed these Imperials push civilians aside, thrown unwanted merchandise on the floor, and if they did find something, they wanted they simply put it in their basket and walked away.

Chopper found himself at a distance where he could listen in on their conversations, he heard one of them speak. "Once we've gathered all the finest items in the market, Agent Kallus would be very pleased with our work, maybe promote us, or recommend us to redeployment on a better world."

When Chopper heard that they were gathering the supplies to impress Kallus, his logic circuits began to hatch a plan he only reserved as pranks on his fellow crewmates. He rushed his way through the market, gathering all the supplied the people would let him take. When he had finished his impromptu shopping spree, he has gathered glitter, droid oil, and a small helium balloon.

He followed the trail of knocked over baskets and shop keepers picking up their merchandise, to an upper-class café usually reserved for the elite and the Empire. Chopper immediately saw the two commanders' hand over the stolen supplies to one of the cook staff. "Be extra careful with those, or its off to the spice mines with you." One of them threatened. The cook shuttered and nodded, and he made his way into the kitchen.

Chopper quietly made his way into the kitchen, luckily for him the rest of the staff were also customized droids, so he blended right in. He saw the chef place the stolen goods on a table and made his way over to the front, perhaps to greet customers, or to alert his human staff. Chopper saw the opportunity and was not shy to take it.

His reckoning was upon Agent Kallis, and he did not hold back, he took the tubes of herbs and replaced them with the droid oil, he saw the batter for what looked like a fruitcake starting the rise in the oven, and placed the glitter and the balloon inside, covering it with frosting, and making it look picture perfect, he brewed the oil with the hot water and made it just look like the real thing.

He had finished his greatest work yet, and just time, he looked out a small viewport to see the chef and the two commanders greet Agent Kallus. The chef made his way back into the kitchen and began to carry out the delicious pranks.

Chopper saw the golden opportunity and began recording.

Agent Kallus looked as though he was complimenting the two commanders, up to the moment he took him knife and attempted to cut a slice of cake.

POP!

A sudden rush of air sent glitter and frosting all over the place. Coating everyone at the Table. To the shock and horror of the two commanders and they saw Agent Kallus try to get the residue off his uniform. Kallus then realized, there was some glitter stuck on his tongue, and attempted to wash it off with his tea.

He started to sip at it, only for his face to turn brighter green then Hera's. He quickly spat out the drink onto the two commanders and rose up pointing at them. "Is this how you treat an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau!"

Before the two commanders can say anything, they felt the gloves of stormtroopers pull their hands behind their backs and place binders on them. Kallus turned to the Stormtroopers. "Have these men arrested on the charge of Insubordination!"

The stormtroopers moved them through the marketplace still drenched from the frosting, glitter, and the special drink Chopper made. The people they had robbed were now laughing and teasing them as they slowly marched towards the main citadel.

Chopper had already began to return the supplies to the merchants, receiving the occasional pat on the dome, maybe a small token of appreciation along the way. When he returned to the stall, he could not believe Hera was still there cheering up the merchant who was now telling Hera her life story.

Chopper interrupted the moment with a few droid-speak chirps, that caught both their attentions.

"Is that my tea?" the owner said, still trying to hold back additional tears. Chopper handed her the tubes of the herbs as she smiled and gave him a large hug. "You needed one of these, did you, take one, it's on the house."

Hera accepted the gesture. "Thank you, and don't worry, we'll do our best to make things better for everyone."

The next day the Crew were gathered in the commons room of the ghost, watching the Holonet. The biggest news was the betrayal of two imperial commanders against everyone's favorite ISB agent, by serving him prank foodstuff.

Zeb snicker. "What I give to see what that actually looked like."

Suddenly the newsfeed cut off, and the images of the whole event displayed in front of the,

They looked down to see that chopper had plugged into the hologram and started playing the whole event.

The crew looked on as every single frame held even more humor then the last one.

Chopper may not have the ability to feel emotions, but he certainly knew that if his friends were happy, then he was happy two.


	5. On the Water

**Takes place a year before 'S****park of Rebellion****'**

* * *

On Lothal, there was three seasons of waiting, but on the second season of the planet's revolution, that's when life and excitement return to the people.

Before the Empire came and built its factories, Lothal was a fishing and farming planet, despite all the imperial control on the farmland to secure the ore underneath, there rule of law could not be enforced on the waves.

For many it offered an escape from the pressures of the Empire for a season. For others, it offered a wage to help them last though the remainder of the year.

But for Ezra Bridger, it was both. Orphaned, having to steal to support himself, the beginning of the fishing season gave him hope and reminders of the Lothal his parents once loved and known.

This season was no different, he arose early that morning and made his way from his tower to the docks. The fishermen already began to charter their crews and kept looking for more people anxious to keep the traditions of their people.

Ezra was able to find a man with a decent ship and a standard crew, and before long, they were out to sea.

"Is this your first time with us Mr.?" the captain asked, realizing he had not asked the boy's name.

"Ezra, my name is Ezra." He replied. "And no, I've been at sea a few times before."

The captain cracked a smile. "That's good, I always admire a boy who honors the old traditions."

The boat sailed out further, till the only sure direction of where the city was is from the plumes of smoke from the factory reaching the sky.

Ezra had taken off mostly everything except a pair of swim trunks he wore underneath. He took a deep breath and dived down, he opened his eyes and began to search for the sailors' prize.

He found himself to be surrounded by schools of fish, they were all so close to him, and all around him, he took a moment to swim with the fishes. They were vicious like loth cats, they were gentler, and their scales had plenty of color and reflected from the sunlight shining through the water.

Ezra had his fun and began to make his ascendance to the surface. Once he breached the water, he took a moment to feel the ocean breeze move across his wet skin. He began to look around for the ship he was chartered to, and before long, he was making his way towards the ship.

Once he climbed aboard, he pointed down towards the water. "This is definitely a hotspot."

The Captain looked down into the water and backed to his crew with glee. "Get the nets ready, it's going to be a big haul."

The nets were tossed over the side, and it was not long before fish filled them to their capacity. Ezra helped pulled the nets back onto the boats and put the fish in the wet storage aboard.

This is what he enjoyed, feeling like he was apart of the people again, rather then looking out for himself, and being alone, without a care in the world.

Then, the sounds of twin ion engines sounded overhead, passing them, and breaking off back towards the mainland.

The captain kept his eye on the Imperial Fighter. "That's peculiar, Tie Fighters don't often patrol the ocean."

"Maybe they began the patrols for the season." Answered a crew member.

Ezra already had the worst suspicion and was sure it would come true. He went back to where he left his gear and put on his energy slingshot, but for now, he just had to keep doing what he was being paid for, and enjoy the glimpses of the ocean and sky while they lasted.

More fish was pulled from the sea, and placed in the hold below, the rest of the day was filled with jokes, laughter, and impromptu swimming when one man would fall overboard, followed by everyone else jumping in. Its moments like these to Ezra that reminded him that he's still a kid.

The sun began to set, contrasting an orange color along the water, it was a haul that could feed a city for months. And enough to get double what they were offered.

But on their way back, something began to block their path. A barge with the imperial insignia on the side. "Cut your sails, we're coming aboard." Shouted an Imperial officer.

Stormtrooper began to line the decks, pointing their blasters at the smaller boat, the captain had no choice but to comply with the imperial's orders.

The imperial officer came aboard, he was taller than most men, and he looked down at the captain of the ship. "A tax has been put in place by Governor Pryce, two thirds of your haul must be given to the Empire."

"Two Thirds!" the captain protested. "The people of Lothal need this food to last them till next season."

The Imperial scowled. "The Emperor's forces need to turn these into rations for his army in navy."

He shoved his way past the captain and looked down into the hold. "If you can't seem to find enough food at the market this winter, you are always welcomed to join the ranks of the Imperial Workforce, they'll ensure you get a balanced substance for your nutrition needs."

Ezra could see the anger with the other crew members, they knew what the empire was like. But could do little to nothing to stop it, but Ezra, was a thinker.

He reached into the hold and grabbed one of the boxes where they kept the fish fresh. "Alright" he stated, "No need to argue, we'll get started right away."

The other crew members of the charter and the captain were confused, but the imperial officer was pleased.

Ezra began to walk the crate over towards the edge with the barge, he noticed this model of barge had its repulsorlift intakes exposed. And one of the crewmembers was catching onto Ezra's plan.

Ezra stood by the edge for a clear second, and tossed the box upward, it was empty, giving it more distance with the throw, as it fell down, into the intake. "Opps!" Ezra shouted sarcastically.

The repulsorlift exploded, shaking both vessels, the barge was no longer able to support itself, and began to dip into the sea. Stormtroopers began jumping into the water, the Imperial officer looked towards Ezra, with malice in his eyes and bolted towards him.

Ezra reached for the mechanism on his wrist, and pulled it back, a bright yellow ball of sparks began to form as the boy aimed it towards the charging imperial officer.

Ezra smiled before letting go. The ball of energy hit the officer square in between the eyes, he shook as the shock spazzed him out. But the moment he regained control; he saw the fist of the captain punching him in the face and knocking him over the side.

The offer surfaced from the water, spitting out water, surrounded by his stormtroopers floating in the water, as the chartered crew all came to the sides and laughed and teased.

"I hope the Imperial Navy taught you all to swim." Shouted one of the men.

The sails opened up and they were underway again.

When they reached port, they began to unload, they seemed to have no problems with the imperials at the docks, maybe the commlinks of that one officer was to soaked to work, or maybe the tax itself was just a hoax for personal glory.

The crew of the ship began lining up for their pay, Ezra was the last in line, the captain put the credits in the boy's hand, but also a few wrapped fishes.

"That was very brave of you, standing up for us, Mr. Bridger."

Ezra stood there shocked, but the captain continues. "I remember hearing your parents some time ago when they hijacked the holo-net. You got their sprit. Just keep standing up for those who can't stand for themselves."

Ezra smiled; he thanked the captain before heading back to his speeder and heading back to his tower.

He had cut a portion of one of the fishes he got and cooked it. His thought dwelled on his parents, and their love for Lothal, the Lothal they wanted him to grow up in. He made his way back to the balcony of the tower, and just gazed at the rising moons, eclipsed by the distant city.

He did not want to dwell on the thought to long, but he still dwelt on the dream his parents had.


End file.
